This invention relates to miniature lamps and, in particular, to a miniature lamp having a specialized mounting structure for the filament coil.
Miniature lamps such as the tungsten-halogen lamps used for automotive headlamps are well known in the art and for such applications it is critical that the filament coils be properly positioned within the lamp envelope so that the lamp functions properly with the accompanying lens and reflector assembly. It has been the practice to align the filament coil axis by bending the mounting leg members by hand. This procedure is expensive.